


A New POW For Stalag 13, Trouble For Hogan

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [35]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Hogan, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Returning to camp, Reunion, Shot Hogan, Shower Sex, Showers, Surgery, Weddings, gunshot wound, helpful team, radio sex, recovering, transfer, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: After a British Commando raid had gone wrong, all the men are captured by Luftwaffe guards, except for one, who manages to get away, only to be caught outside a Luft-Stalag by guards. He is then put in with the men in barracks two and that causes all kind of trouble for Hogan, his men and their secret operation. An accident caused by the new guy has dire consequences for Colonel Hogan, whose future in the Army Air Corps looks very grim now, due to the serious injuries he is suffering from. His core team and even Klink and Schultz worry deeply for this honorable, brave man, whose luck seemed to have finally run out.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Fräulein Hilda (Hogan's Heroes)/Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink, Robert Hogan/Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan/Tiger | Marie Louise Monet
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this, I am only posting it for a friend. The real author of this great story if Col.R.E.Hogan!

It is a calm, late evening with only a light breeze ruffling the leaves of the trees surrounding Luft-Stalag 13, a POW camp outside of Hammelburg. The clear sky is thudded with hundreds of stars shining brightly and the crescent moon is adding its own light, bathing the whole scenery in a soft white glow.   
To a small group of dark cladded men, the moonlight is a blessing and a curse all at once. The moonlight helps them see their way, avoiding any mishaps, but the moonlight also makes it easier to be seen by patrols, even though they are wearing black clothes and camouflaged their faces with soot, so the light won’t reflect off their skin.  
Their leader, a tall dark haired man with equally dark eyes, gives them a sign to halt and to crouch down low, while he scans their immediate surroundings, his hand gripping his gun tighter in anticipation.

Wiping away beads of sweat from his forehead, Colonel Robert Hogan of the US Army Air Force and known to the local underground as Papa Bear, turns around to his three men, quieting their soft bickering with one stern look. British RAF Corporal Peter Newkirk, French Corporal Louis LeBeau and USAAF Sergeant Andrew Carter exchange glances, before giving their full attention to their commander.  
Hogan just gives them another hand sign, and they all look up at the night sky, where they can see at least three Allied planes flying overhead. Out of one of the planes, six figures parachute down.  
Using a pair of binoculars, Hogan sees where they will land and gives his men the order to follow him there as fast as possible, before the Germans get wind of the action.

But just as they have started to head that way, they hear the unmistakable sound of FLAK and anti-aircraft guns firing. They look up and see how two of the planes are being hit, but still able to fly on. The third is not so lucky and goes up in a ball of flames, killing all inside instantly. Hogan clenches his fist in anger and growls low in his throat, enraged about this useless killing. Even though there is a war on, he tries to avoid unnecessary violence, not allowing his men to kill an enemy, unless there is no other way to safe either themselves, a comrade, or an innocent bystander. Sensing their commander’s silent rage, the men come closer. Newkirk speaks up „Shall we go and try to find those chaps, Gov‘?“  
Cautiously the Englander puts a hand on his CO’s forearm, hoping to at least let his Colonel know that they are there for him, always watching his back.  
Putting his hand atop Newkirk’s on his arm and squeezing it, Hogan answers his unasked question „Don’t worry. I’ll be alright. – Now let’s go and find those Commandos and get them to safety.“

Clapping Newkirk on his back affectionately, Hogan again grabs his gun tighter and takes the lead. Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter following, all with their guns at the ready should the need arise to use them. They make their way between the trees and dense foliage, trying their damnedest not to step on a twig or anything like it, which could alert nearby patrols. After about a ten-minute walk in complete silence they come upon a group of men who are in the process of hiding their chutes under some bushes and loose dirt. Hogan crouches down behind a thick bush and gives his men a sign to do the same.   
Hearing the men talk in obvious British English, which means they are either men of the RA or the RAF, Hogan decides to make his presence known.

He turns to Newkirk and orders quietly „If this turns sour, I want you guys to head back to camp and forget about me. Just get back safe.“  
Seeing Newkirk and the others want to protest, he holds up a hand to stop them. „I meant what I said. This is not negotiable. That’s an order. Understood?“  
Reluctantly Newkirk and the others nod, letting their CO know that his orders are to be followed.  
Satisfied, Hogan stands up without making any noise and sneaks up towards the six men, who are still discussing their upcoming mission, after having hidden their chutes.

Reaching them, Hogan says „Talk just a tad bit louder, and you’ll alert all the Krauts here to your presence.“ Startled the men turn around and seeing a man clad in all black and with a gun in his hand aimed at them, their leader, a Lieutenant named Johnson, puts a hand over his holster and asks „Are you with the underground? Can you help us find our way to Stalag 13? We are to meet there with an agent called Papa Bear?“  
Smiling slightly at hearing this, Hogan comes closer and puts his gun back into the waistband of his trousers. Showing the nervous men a sincere smile, he then means „You are in luck, gents, cause I’m a Papa Bear.“ Holding out his hand to shake to the Lieutenant, Hogan goes on „Name is Colonel Hogan, the senior POW officer of Stalag 13 and the leader of our Travelers Aid Society.“

Shaking the offered hand the Lieutenant replies „Lieutenant Bill Johnson. Glad to make your acquaintance, Sir. We heard a lot about you and what you do here from Intelligence back in London. Seemed a bit unreal, too good to be too true. But seeing you out of camp, out of uniform and armed to boot, I guess most of those rumors about this great unsung hero is true. – Please, lead the way, Colonel.“  
As the men grab their small bags and start to head out of the small clearing, German voices can be heard, followed by several gun shots. Being nearest to the Lieutenant, Hogan grabs him by the collar of his jacket and pulls him to safety behind some bushes. But in doing so he himself is an easy target for the nearing German patrol, who keep on firing their rifles.  
Just as he pushes the Lieutenant down and makes a move to follow, a sudden searing pain erupts in his upper left arm, right below his shoulder.

Hogan winces, but keeps otherwise quiet and tries to ignore the steady flow of blood, running down his arm and soaking the sleeve of his turtleneck as well as his jacket. Instead, he concentrates on the dangerous situation on hand and reacts accordingly.  
He fires a few shots in quick succession, hitting four of the patrol and killing them instantly. The other two run for cover. For now Hogan, the six commandos and his men are in the clear.  
Giving a prearranged signal to his men with a flashlight, they come out of their hiding places, meet halfway and start their way back to camp, always looking around in case the patrol returns with reinforcements.

Just about five minutes away from the camp, the patrol returns with the feared reinforcements and even dogs. Hogan, who by now has trouble to stay upright and is sweating profusely, which makes his eyes sting and makes it hard for him to see clearly, gives his men the order to get as many of the men safely to the camp, while he draws the fire of the patrol away from them.  
Seeing hesitation in the faces of his men, Hogan makes it a clear order. Taking the rifle from one of the commandos, Hogan takes his leave and true to his word, draws the patrol in a complete other direction than the one his men are heading into.  
But his decreasing health, due to already considerable blood loss, combined with light-headedness, nausea and blurry sight, gives Hogan a hard time while trying to help his men. Still he manages to get the patrol and their dogs on his tail. He leads them a marry chase through the woods, till he reaches the destroyed ball-bearing plant, which lies about a twenty-minute walk away from the camp.

As he knows the territory like the back of his hand with every nook and cranny, Hogan is able to shake them. Thanks to water that has piled up from the last heavy rainfalls inside the crumbled building, the dogs lose his scent and are therefore useless for the hunt. Using all the possible hideouts available, Hogan then uses the assault rifle and being a crack shot, decimates the numbers of the patrol from ten to only three. One by one he picks them out and eliminates them, just like he was taught in his special ops-training back in the US, using sniper techniques. He hates to be forced to kill, but this is war, and he has to do what he has to, to survive.  
The three remaining men, all very young lads just out of school, the oldest about nineteen, take the dogs by their leashes and leave the destroyed factory in a hurry. Wanting to get away from whoever is taking out their comrades and not wishing to be next.

But Hogan, still in a crouch in his latest hiding place inside the building, just watches them leave, allowing them to escape the carnage he forced upon their comrades. He can’t shoot those boys, who in his opinion should still be in school and chasing girls, instead of fighting a war, taking away their innocence. He waits about half an hour, before he crawls out of the nook he placed himself in, taking his precise sniper shots. Shouldering the rifle, Hogan leans against a small part of a wall, which still stands and closes his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths, trying his best to overcome the pain which consumes him. Finally, he lets go of the wall and takes a few tentative steps, not wanting to fall flat on his face in this place with all the debris and dirt lying around.

Minutes later he is out of the crumbled building and back in the woods. As another bout of dizziness strikes him, he uses a sturdy tree as support and with his back to it, allows himself to slide down to the ground. Reaching into his small shoulder pack, he pulls out a roll of bandages. Not bothering with tearing his sleeves open, he just puts one bandage roll above the wound, presses down and using his teeth to help, gets the other bandage tied around his upper arm, binding it tightly, wincing in the process. As soon as he has done so, another stronger bout of dizziness and nausea hits him full force. Before he realizes it, he keels over sideways and blackness welcomes him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write this chapter either. This was also written by Col.R.E.Hogan. Please read and enjoy!

In the meanwhile, his three men and the six commandos are close to their secret tunnel entrance. They are about to head to it, when they hear a dog and one of the guards nearing their position. LeBeau wants to distract the dog, but Newkirk holds him back, as he sees that this guard is not one of the tame ones. Sighing in resignation, LeBeau looks at Newkirk and asks „So what do we do, mon ami?“ Shaking his head a moment and pacing shortly, Newkirk then says to the commandos „You guys better do as I say now. Might sound like I’m gone bloody crackers, but bear with me. The Gov’ner would do the same in this situation, believe me, Lieutenant. – You and your chaps just walk over to the front gate with your hands above your head, giving yourselves up. The guard at the gate will call for the Sergeant of the Guard, which is our dear friend Schultz. Once he has taken you, he’ll bring you to the office of the Kommandant, and then you’ll be sent to the delousing station and afterwards assigned to one of the barracks. Afterwards the Gov‘ will make contact with you, and he will let you know what will happen next. He is after all, our idea man. Understood, Sir?“

A few moments there is silence, broken only by the occasional call of a bird. Then Lt. Johnson replies „You are right. That sounds like you are crackers. But we will do as asked. Hopefully Papa Bear finds a way to get us out of this sticky wicket.“ Turning to his men, Johnson orders them to hand their guns and packs over to Hogan’s men. They do so reluctantly and together they then start their way out of the woods and to the front gate.  
Watching after them, Carter then speaks up „Shouldn’t the Colonel have come back by now? I mean, he must have been able to lose that patrol, or not? – Aren’t you guys worried?“  
LeBeau adds „André is right, mon ami. Mon Colonel should have been back by now. Something must have gone wrong. We should look for him.“  
Just as Newkirk is about to answer, the whining of a dog can be heard and moments later a German Shepherd comes through the bushes, waggling its tail and running up to LeBeau.

Kneeling down and greeting the dog, scratching it behind it’s ears, LeBeau speaks softly „What are you doing out here alone, Bismarck? Looking for friends, perhaps?“ Bismarck gives a whuff in answer. Newkirk and Carter grin at that display before them. LeBeau than has an idea, which might work. He turns to Newkirk „Pierre, do you have the back-up gun the Colonel gave you?“ A bit confused by that request, Newkirk replies „Yeah, I do little mate. Why? You need it for something?“  
LeBeau nods „Oui. It still has mon Colonel’s scent on it and I can use this to give to Bismarck, so he can get a sniff and then send him on his way to search.“  
Carter, the animal lover among the heroes, knows what Louis is trying to do and explains it to his friend, Peter. „Louis has the right idea, boy. Once the dog has the Colonel’s scent, he will look for it everywhere, till he finds it again. I’m sure that Louis wants Bismarck here to lead us to the Colonel. Which is a good thing, considering the possibility that the Colonel might be hurt.“

„I hope this idea of yours will work, me little mate. For the Gov’ner’s sake“ Newkirk says and hands over the gun, careful not to leave his own scent on it, by gripping it in a kerchief. Louis takes it from him and holds it out to Bismarck to sniff it. „Here, Bismarck. Get mon Colonel‘s scent, remember it and then go and find him.“ The dog takes a good long sniff, whuffs and with his nose to the ground starts padding ahead of his two-legged friends. LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter follow, having the mind to grab the packs from the commandos and their guns.  
They follow the big, dark shepherd for at least half an hour without seeing anything out of the ordinary. Thankfully they haven’t run into any patrols either so far.

Suddenly Bismarck stops, sits down and waits for the men to catch up. LeBeau kneels again beside the dog and asks „What is it Bismarck? Have you found mon Colonel?“ In answer the big dog, whuffs and takes off at a run. Immediately the three men ran after him, hoping to not lose him in the woods. Moments later they find Bismarck again. He sits beside a person who is laying sideways on the ground right in front of a big, old tree. Cautiously the men come closer, guns in hand. Finally, Newkirk has enough of the dark and as there are no patrols around, grabs his flashlight and turns it on, shining it on the person on the ground. He, LeBeau and Carter gasp in unison at the sight that greets them. Before them lies their commanding officer, unconscious, deathly pale, sweaty and with a bloody bandage tight around his left upper arm, through which fresh blood is still leaking.

Overcoming their shock, the men reach their CO in seconds. As LeBeau can’t stand the sight of blood, he stands guard together with Bismarck, who has his ears peaked. Newkirk and Carter kneel down beside their fallen commander. Putting his fingers to Hogan’s neck, Newkirk is relieved to find a pulse, albeit thready, but still there. Paying closer attention to the bandage on the arm, he sees that it has come loose. With Carter’s help he reties it tightly, trying and hoping to stem the blood flow. Judging by his CO’s deathly pallor he knows that he has lost already a lot of blood and that he can’t afford to lose much more. „We need to get him back to camp and to Wilson, or we will lose him.“ Knowing time is of the essence, Newkirk tells Carter „Help me with him, will you Andrew, me mate? We need to sit him up, so I can get him over my shoulder for the fireman’s carry. Then we will make a run for it.“

Together they manage to sit Hogan up, still leaning his back against the tree trunk, then Newkirk carefully grabs him and lays him over his shoulder. Straggling a bit under the unused heavy weight of his senseless commander, Newkirk gets to his feet with Carter’s assistance and after a call-out to LeBeau, the three men and their four-legged friend are on their way back to camp with their burden. After what seemed an eternity, they reach their secret tunnel entrance. LeBeau thanks Bismarck again for his help and sends him on his way, back to the kennel. Then he opens the tree stump entrance and heads down, warning the others and running through the tunnel to get to barracks twelve to get their medic, Sgt. Joe Wilson.

Outside, Newkirk and Carter duck down as the searchlight from the guard tower makes its sweep right over their position. As it is dark again the stump opens and Kinch sticks his head out. Seeing their friend, the two men, pick up their CO and gently hand him over to their strong friend, who also lays him over his shoulder and brings him down into their tunnel. Carter and Newkirk follow and close and lock the entrance behind them. Once in the tunnel, Kinch lays his unconscious CO down on one of their bunks and then asks in a strained voice „What happened out there? What happened to Colonel Hogan?“ Newkirk shakes his head, but says „We don’t really know mate. We found the commandos and were about to bring them back here when a patrol happened upon us. Twice. The Gov‘ took it upon himself to draw their fire, so we could get away. That’s all I can tell you.“

Before they could discuss more, LeBeau comes back with their medic and his assistant in tow. Joe takes one look at Hogan and knows immediately the situation is dire, and he needs to treat him now. Except for his assistant Sgt. Anderson, Joe sends all others out, so he can work in peace and without distractions. Together he and Anderson start treating their seriously wounded Colonel. Cutting away the bloodied, dirty bandage and then the sleeves of both the jacket and the shirt, he gets his first look at the injury and shakes his head. To his assistant he comments „It is a damn miracle that this man is still alive. Must be his Irish stubbornness and strong will. Otherwise, I can’t tell you how he managed to hold on this long without proper treatment. The bullet went through cleanly, but it nicked an artery and left an ugly exit wound. My guess he lost over half of his usual blood volume, which makes this situation critical. He needs a blood transfusion and fast.“ Taking a look at the Colonel’s dog tags hanging around his neck, he turns to Anderson „Find me at least five to six men with blood type A positive. Then bring them back here. Just tell them it is about the life or death of their commanding officer. They will follow you willingly. – And hurry!“

Anderson takes off at a run, but directly in the direction of barracks two. The moment he comes up from below, all eyes are on him. Seeing the assistant of their medic, Kinch speaks up „What is wrong? Do you need help?“ Anderson answers „Joe says to bring him five to six men who have the blood type A positive and to get them back to him.“ Newkirk then moves forward, followed by Garlotti, Olsen, Foster, Addison and Sam. Smiling at them, Kinch says to Anderson „Looks like you found your men. So best, you bring them down to Joe, as I’m sure he is waiting for you and them.“  
Nodding to Kinch, Anderson hurries back down the ladder, followed by Newkirk and the other five men. Closing the entrance behind them, Kinch takes his place at the table, while Louis makes some light dinner on the potbelly stove.

Down in the tunnel, Joe has done everything he can to safe his Colonel’s life. He has cleaned the wound and has stitched it close and afterwards put a bandage on it. Then he used a tripod cloth, made a sling out of it and put the Colonel’s arm in it, immobilizing it. Then he covered him with a blanket, keeping him warm. Now he sits beside the bunk and waits for his assistant to return with the blood donors. Hearing voices nearing him, Joe looks up and sees Anderson coming towards him, followed closely by six men out of barracks two. Newkirk speaks up „Anderson here said you have a need for us. Guess the Gov‘ needs some blood, right mate? You can take all you want from us. Anything for the Gov’ner.“

Nodding, Joe than tells Anderson to get the supplies they need for the direct transfusion method. Minutes later Anderson comes back with the needed items and puts them on a small table beside the bunk. While he cuts away the other sleeve of the Colonel’s jacket and shirt, Joe tells Newkirk to take a seat right beside the bunk. Newkirk does as he is being told and without waiting for instructions, pulls off his sweater and holds out his arm. Anderson then readies the catheter to go into Newkirk’s arm, while Joe does the same to Hogan’s right arm. After putting Newkirk in the right position, the blood finally flows out of his arm and into Hogan’s. Newkirk watches fascinated how the life giving liquid is now given to his CO, who is still deathly pale and sweaty. Still fearing for the life of his commander, he asks „Will the Gov’ner be alright, Joe?“

Wilson comes closer, puts a comforting hand on Newkirk’s shoulder and says „I can’t answer that. Even with the blood transfusions, he is still critical. The next 24-48 hours will determine if he lives or dies. Mostly it is up to him now. I’ve done all I can for him as a medic, the rest...“ he leaves his sentence unfinished and shrugs his shoulders. But Newkirk gets the message. So he inches a bit closer, puts his hand over Hogan’s and squeezes it. „You have to fight, Gov’ner. You hear me? You have to fight to come back to us. You are needed here. There is still so much work to do, and we can’t do it without ye. So don’t give up on us, as we are not giving up on you, Sir. Fight the darkness and come back. We miss you, Gov‘.“

A few minutes later, Newkirk switches places with Garlotti who is next in line as a blood donor for Hogan. About an hour later they are all through and Joe sends them all back to their bunks for at least two to four hours rest. Which should be followed by a good meal and lots of water to be drunk, so the half liter of blood each of them gave is being replaced. The men nod in unison and head over to the ladder that leads up to barracks two. After the last of them is upstairs, Joe also sends Anderson back to barracks twelve, why he himself takes his place beside his CO’s bunk, watching over him. His medic bag stands open on the table, the stethoscope in easy reach, shall he need it. At least some color has returned to the Colonel’s cheeks, the ghostly paleness gone, which tells Wilson that the blood transfusion helped in restoring the CO’s blood volume, giving his skin a healthy hue.  
Ready for a long vigil at his commander’s bedside, Joe Wilson pulls out a small paperback book which he has in one of the pockets of his pea green jacket and starts reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any and all feedback you leave is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't write this chapter either. This chapter, as well as the whole story, is written by Col.R.E.Hogan.

Three days later, Hogan is over the worst and is expected to make a full recovery, as long as he doesn’t overdo it. He is now lying in the lower bunk in his private quarters, dressed in a set of dark green pajamas and is peacefully sleeping. Kinch and the others told the Kommandant that the Colonel has taken ill and as Wilson fears it to be contagious, has quarantined him in his quarters. Klink is satisfied with the medic’s explanation and only send Schultz into the barracks to take a peak into Hogan’s room to make sure he is there, when they had roll call.  
Not even the addition of two more men into their barracks and four more into the general population of the camp, brings the men out of their usual routine. The Lieutenant, one of the two new guys in barracks two, is fine with the fact that over the next days he has to sleep in the common room with the others, to ensure that their story for the Krauts about the Colonel is being believed. They even put up a sign over Hogan’s door that reads „Keep out – Quarantine“, to keep the Germans from checking on the Colonel. So far their ruse works perfectly.

Finally, on the fifth day after he was found unconscious and wounded in the woods by his men, Colonel Hogan starts to regain consciousness. He moves around on his bunk, becoming restless. Feeling all senses return and with them all the memories of what happened as well as the pain, Hogan groans in discomfort. Blinking his eyes open, they adjust to the soft light, and he is able to look around. Recognizing his surroundings as his private room, Hogan slowly, but determinedly, gets up into a sitting position, leaning his back against the back wall of the barracks, closing his eyes momentarily as a slight wave of nausea sweeps over him. He reprimands himself „Hogan, old boy, that was a dumb move. Best take it slow.“  
Following his own advice, the Colonel manages to turn around and put his feet on the floor, slowly. Waiting a few minutes to allow his body to adjust to the new position, Hogan then stands up.

Again he is attacked by a wave of nausea and dizziness. Still being stubborn and doggedly determined, Hogan remains upright by holding onto the upper bunk frame with his right hand, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Certain the dizziness has passed, Hogan takes tentative steps towards his stand-up locker. Reaching it, he opens it and gets his uniform out. Changing from the pajamas into his daily dress uniform, is a trying task. But Hogan gets out of the pajama top and instead pulls on his uniform shirt. Putting his injured arm into the sleeve first and then his good arm, helps immensely. After he has the shirt buttoned to the top and pushed the shirt tails into his uniform trousers, he grabs his leather bomber jacket and finally his crush cap.

Ready to face the world again, Hogan is about to head out into the common room, when he sees his reflection in the small mirror, that sits in his locker.  
Needing a shave badly, but unable to do so one handed, he overcomes his pride and calls for LeBeau. The little Frenchman comes running as soon as he hears his Colonel shout for him.  
He opens the door to his CO’s room and asks „You called, mon Colonel?“

Turning around to face LeBeau, Hogan replies „Yeah, I did. Could you do me a favor, Louis? Seeing as I have only one good hand, and I’m in dire need of a shave...“ LeBeau stops his CO mid-sentence with a wave of his hand „Say no more, mon Colonel. I’ll be right back with your morning cup of coffee. Then I will give you a nice shave and grooming, Colonel.“  
Smiling slightly, Hogan nods „Thanks, LeBeau.“ LeBeau too smiles „You are welcome, mon Colonel.“  
As promised LeBeau comes in minutes later with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand and a sandwich in his other. He hands both to his CO and then closes the door behind him. „Here is your breakfast, mon Colonel. Enjoy.“ Thanking his feisty Frenchman for the treat and coffee, Hogan walks over to the other side of his room in which they have put the barber’s chair. Making himself comfortable and sipping his coffee, the Colonel waits for LeBeau to be ready.  
LeBeau comes closer with a shaving kit in hand and a towel over his shoulder. „I think it would be best, if you would put the coffee aside for now, Colonel. Or I can’t shave you.“

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Hogan puts down his mug, stretches himself out in the chair, crosses his ankles and lays his good hand on his stomach, while at the same time, leaning his head back as far as it would go and closes his eyes „Go ahead, LeBeau. I’m ready. – Take your time.“ Nodding, LeBeau starts to apply a generous amount of shaving cream on his Colonel’s cheeks, chin and neck. Then he carefully and gently takes a hold of the man’s chin and makes the first move with the razor, before cleaning it in the water bowl and doing the same thing again. Over and over, till he is absolutely sure he got it all. Even though he concentrates hard on what he is doing, LeBeau can’t fully comprehend how much trust his Colonel puts into him in those moments.  
With his neck exposed like that, eyes closed, he is completely vulnerable and open for attack. LeBeau swears then and there, as he sees his commanding officer like this, that he would do everything to ensure the safety of this wonderful human being, the best commander he ever served under. He would never break the trust of his Colonel, especially now. With care, LeBeau takes the towel and wipes away every last bit of the shaving cream that is still visible on his CO’s tanned skin. Running a finger along the now smooth skin, LeBeau says softly „All done, Colonel. Smooth as a baby’s bottom again. – Now I’m gonna grab a comb and groom your hair. Then you are ready for the day, Colonel.“

Surprised at getting no comment whatsoever, LeBeau leans over his CO and waves a hand in front of his face, lightly shaking his shoulder „Colonel? – Colonel Hogan?“ Still he is getting no answer. But hearing the soft, regular breathing pattern tells him that his CO has once again fallen asleep. Must be the comfy chair in which he is more or less lying on and possibly LeBeau’s soft humming that did it. Smiling at his commander, LeBeau puts away the shaving utensils and grabs the comb. Gently as to not wake the sleeping man, he combs through the thick tresses of black hair, smoothing them out, knowing how much his Colonel cares about his appearance.  
Unable to resist, LeBeau heads back out into the common room and takes out the hidden camera he has in his foot locker. Before any of his mates can ask him what he is doing with it, he is already back in the private quarters and closes the door. Taking the right position for the camera to be used, Louis takes a few pictures of his sleeping CO. He truly looks like a big boy, resting so peacefully with all worry lines gone from his handsome face. Packing away the camera, Louis goes to the bunk, grabs the blanket off of it and heading over to his CO, covers him with it, tucking it up to his chin. Then in typical French fashion, he kisses his commander on the cheek and even his forehead and murmurs softly „Sweet dreams, mon Colonel.“ Then with a final look at his commanding officer, Louis exits the quarters and joins his mates in the common room.

Immediately he is asked many questions by some of his fellow POWs. It is the new officer, Lt. Johnson, who quiets them down, with nearly the same stern look and words like Colonel Hogan „Alright fellas! Hold it! – Give the man a chance to explain, will you.“  
Newkirk steps up, puts a hand on Louis’s shoulder and says „Sorry, little mate. We got carried away. So, how is our Gov’ner doing. Is he alright, Louis?“ Looking at his comrades, who look at him expectantly, the Frenchman answers „Oui, mon Colonel is alright. I just gave him a nice shave and combed his hair. He fell asleep while I was doing so. For now, he is again resting peacefully and should not be disturbed. Unless it is an emergency.“

Relieved to hear that their commanding officer is doing alright and just sleeping puts them all at ease again. They were all worried sick about Colonel Hogan since he was brought back five days ago, more dead than alive, after being wounded while outside the wire and coming home from a simple pick-up mission. A mission that had turned totally sour with those patrols finding and shooting at the men. Now they have six more men in the camp because of it and a CO, who is still recovering from a near fatal injury. The men in the barracks are also more than glad that the Germans so far had not found out that in truth the Colonel isn’t sick, but wounded. Thanks to the easily gullible camp Kommandant Klink and his equally gullible Sergeant of the guard, Schultz.  
Speaking of which, the door to the barracks open and in barges the obese guard, shouting at the top of his lungs „Roll call! Everybody up and out for roll call! Hurry up! – Mach schnell!“

Under lots of grousing and grumbling the prisoners all line up outside the barracks in their two lines for formation. Even the new officer, Lt. Johnson from the RAF, who takes his place beside Newkirk, right where normally Hogan would stand. As Klink comes down from the steps of the Kommandantur and asks for report, Schultz replies „All prisoners are present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant.“ Nodding in thanks, Klink walks up to the Lieutenant. „Lieutenant Johnson, where is Colonel Hogan, as this is usually his place in line?“ Before the Lieutenant can answer, the door to the barracks open and all eyes turn to it. Emerging out into the early morning sunlight after days of being cooped up in his quarters, Colonel Hogan pulls his cap down, to shield his eyes from the sun’s glare and takes his place in the formation, directly beside the Lieutenant and Newkirk. Hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his bomber jacket and balancing on his toes, Hogan grins at the Kommandant and greets him friendly „Morning Kommandant. Has Germany surrendered yet?“  
His question earns him snickers and laughs from the ranks and a disapproving stare from Klink. „Of course not, Hogan. Control your men, or you will be sent to the cooler for a week! Diiissmiissed!“ Having said his peace, Klink turns around and stalks back to his office.

As soon as he is gone, the prisoners fall out and head back into their respective barracks, except for Hogan’s core team and Lt. Johnson. They crowd around him, clapping him on the back in welcome and of course asking if he is alright. Holding up his hands, even though the move hurts his left arm, Hogan quiets them down. „Pipe down fellas. I’m alright. Just a bit sore, but it will pass.“ Turning to Kinch he wants to know „Any messages from London or the underground while I was indisposed?“  
Kinch replies „Nothing important, Colonel. Only well wishes from both. They await your call to let them know you are back in business, Sir.“  
„Then we shouldn’t leave them waiting any longer, should we?“ With determined strides, Hogan walks back into the barracks and heads for the double bunk which holds their secret tunnel entrance. His core team and Johnson follow, while Garlotti stands guard at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback you choose to leave if much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written by Col.R.E.Hogan. Please read and enjoy!

Reaching the radio room, the four men of Hogan’s core team and Lt. Johnson crowd around the radio while Hogan takes his place on a stool at the radio station, picks up the headset and after setting it to the right frequency, makes his call to London. He asks to speak to General Butler in person. Then he is put through and he tells the General that he is ready to do business again, meaning he is ready for new missions. General Butler is relieved to hear that his young protegé Robert Hogan is alright again. He too was very worried after hearing what had happened a few days ago. Now his mind is at ease, speaking to Robert in person, even if it is only over the radio. Hearing his voice alone is a welcome relief.

General Butler promises that the moment something comes up, that they will be informed immediately. Ending the call, Hogan changes the frequency and then tells nearly the same things to the underground, as he just told London. That he is recovered and back in business, should they need Papa Bear’s help. During his call to the underground, he gets a nice surprise. After a moment of silence, a sultry female voice with a deep French accent can be heard „Bonjour, mon amour. How are you, cherie?“ Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat and feeling like a teenager about to ask his girlfriend out for the first time, Hogan clears his throat and answers, equally soft „Bonjour to you too, Tiger. And I’m alright, thanks for asking. How are you doing? Anything big planned I should know about?“

Tiger’s answer comes swiftly „Non, nothing planned, mon amour. But I’m near, so I’ll come by for a visit. It has been too long since I last saw you and I miss you Robert.“ Seeing that their CO needs his privacy for this call, Kinch gives them a sign and they all head back up into the barracks, leaving their commander alone. Silently thanking his second-in-command for getting the men out, Hogan replies „I miss you too, my love. I miss you so much it hurts physically. I really need you here with me – right at this moment, right here – right now.“  
Hearing as well as sensing his need, Tiger whispers „I need you too, mon amour. Just close your eyes and think of me. Think of us together in a nice soft feather bed, lying in each others arms. Think of me unbuttoning your shirt, running my hand down your chest, feeling your muscles ripple beneath my fingertips – can you feel me, cherie?“

Thanks to the use of the headset, Hogan has at least one hand free and hearing Tiger’s sultry voice command him, he unconsciously starts to really unbutton his uniform shirt, exposing his tanned, muscular chest. Feeling a certain part of his anatomy start to harden and fight against its textile confines, he answers in a low timbre „I do feel you, love. - God, I’m so needy right now, I feel like a horny teenager again. Care to help out with my little problem, darlin‘?“  
Tiger laughs softly „Of course, mon amour. But only if you help me out with my problem too. Can you do that, Robert cherie?“ Not needing to think twice about this, he says „Of course I will help you out too. Tell me where you need me, love. Let me know and I’ll do what I can to help you.“  
Tiger, who is by now also alone in the radio room underground of a small farmhouse, sheds her outer clothing and only sits in her underwear in front of the radio, feeling still too warm. Just hearing Robert’s soft timbre, sends shivers down her spine, shivers of anticipation for what is to come. In a corny voice, she tells Robert exactly where she needs him and while listening to his sexy words, she puts her hand to use between her legs, imagining that it is Robert’s hand instead of her own, servicing her.  
On the other end of the line, Hogan isn’t faring any better. After shedding his jacket, shirt and service pants, he is also sitting there in just his boxer shorts and still he feels like he is sitting right beside a furnace, judging by how much he is sweating. Must be because for the first time in his life, he is going to have sexual intercourse over the radio, just hearing his partner’s voice instead of truly being with her.

But in wartime you take what you get whenever and however you get it and you’ll make do. So without further ado and listening to his lovely Tiger’s voice, Hogan puts a hand on his member and starts massaging it, moving his hand up and down his shaft, arousing himself even more. At Tiger’s sexy command he even uses his other hand, ignoring the pain that flares up his left arm at the action and starts kneading his balls with gusto. After minutes of encouraging each other, they both reach their climax at the same time, shouting out their ecstasy at reaching completion together.  
Afterwards all that can be heard on both sides on the radio is their heavy breathing, trying to regain their composure. Glad to be sitting in the chair, because of his wobbly legs, Hogan regains his composure first and asks her if she is alright and then as an afterthought, asks her if it was good. She answers him that it was magnifiqué, incroyable. Smiling at hearing her praise his performance, even though it was just his voice this time around, Hogan then tells her he can’t wait for her visit, looking very much forward to it.  
While she replies in a still shaky voice, Robert feels his cock is hard again and ready for another round. He sighs deeply and commands himself „Down boy. You had your fun.“  
Even though he spoke those words very softly, Tiger heard them and comments „Sounds like your a naughty boy, Robert. I believe you need a cold shower now, non?“

Hogan shakes his head and means „Yeah, you are right about the cold shower. Otherwise I won’t be able to face my men. I’d never hear the end of it then. – So, when do you plan to come over to my humble abode at Stalag 13?“ She tells him, she will be there the day after tomorrow at 21:00 hrs, coming in through the emergency exit. Confirming the time and date for their rendezvous, Hogan and her say their goodbyes and he ends the call, changing the frequency back to the one for London. He puts down the headset and still on shaky legs, starts redressing himself, at least partially. Pulling up his trousers and fastening them, he then puts on the shirt and jacket, but leaves the shirt open, as he plans to head to the camp showers.

Just as he is about to go there, the tunnel opening in the barracks is used and his men come down the ladder, rejoining him. Newkirk, who is the first down in the tunnel, sees the completely open shirt of his CO and asks knowingly with a twinkle in his green eyes „Had a good time, Gov‘?“ Showing his lopsided grin, Hogan answers „Indeed I had, Newkirk. In fact, I had a very good time“, pausing and looking to Kinch, he says „Thanks for giving me privacy for my talk with Tiger. I really appreciate it, Kinch.“  
Kinch smiles at his CO warmly „Ah, chucks. No sweat, Colonel.“ Hogan then takes up his usual stance, arms wrapped around himself and leans against the table that holds their radio, crossing his ankles and looks at all of his men. „So, did anything happen I should know about, while I was out of it?“

Kinch tells him about the six new men, two of which are assigned to their barracks, one of them a RAF officer. Hogan remembers the commandos and their leader, a Lieutenant Johnson. He then asks if the men are alright and if they have adjusted to being a POW yet, or not. Newkirk answers that „Well Gov‘, the Lieutenant is doing fine, for an officer he is a nice bloke. But the other guy, McQuire, has bumped into a few others already, provoking them even. Personally I think something is off with that guy, but I can’t tell what, Sir. It’s just a feeling I have.“  
Nodding in understanding, Hogan says „If your gut tells you, something is off with this guy, than I’m sure you are right. So we will keep an eye on him. Should he become a problem, I’ll arrange it with Klink that he is being transferred out to another Stalag. Anything else, gents?“  
The men all shake their heads in unison. „Alright then. If anyone needs me, I’m headed to the showers, I’m in need of one.“ Newkirk then pipes up „Eh, Gov’ner! I’ll be coming with ye. Your shirt looks like it needs a washing and mending too. So if ye don’t mind me tagging along, Sir, I will take care it.“

Thanking Newkirk for his generous offer, Hogan heads in the direction of the showers, to which they also have tunnel access. They both come out through the hidden entrance, after making sure that they are alone.  
Not being shy in the least and not caring anymore about his modesty or dignity, Hogan starts to undress quickly. Using the wall for support, he slips out of his shoes and sheds his trousers, handing them to Newkirk. Seeing his CO’s wince of pain, he comes closer and offers his assistance for taking off the jacket and shirt.  
Grateful for the help, Hogan allows Newkirk to do most of the work, while he concentrates on staying upright. Newkirk then puts all items of clothing to the side, neatly folded on a stool and grabs a few towels off of a rack. With them in hand he joins his CO and turns on the shower, not minding getting wet himself in the process.

He even bends down and without needing to hear the words, he gently pulls down the boxers down his Colonel’s legs and helps him to step out of them. Finally naked as the day he was born, the Colonel is helped underneath the lukewarm flow of water by Newkirk.  
Assuring his man that he will be alright for a few moments, Newkirk leaves him shortly to fetch a piece of soap and bring it back to his CO.  
Hogan leans against the cold tiled wall, closing his eyes and letting the water run over his body like a wet caress. He never felt so drained in his life, so out of energy. Must be me getting old, he thinks with a smile to himself.  
His thoughts are interrupted when Newkirk returns with the soap. He then sheds his own upper clothing and his pants and steps underneath the shower with his CO. Seeing his commander’s disbelieving look, he says „Don’t get any ideas, Gov‘. This is just for medicinal purposes only. And you need someone to wash your back, Sir. So I’ll do it, if you’ll let me that is, Gov‘.“

Moved to tears by the thoughtfulness and loyalty shown to him, by a member of his core team, Hogan blinks his eyes open, looks at Newkirk and whispers in a raspy voice „Thank you, Newkirk. I appreciate the help, even though it makes me feel like an old man.“ Hearing this, Peter smiles „Ye are not old, Gov’ner. Far from it. I mean you just gave that nice French bird of yours the time of her life, or not? So I say, as long as you are able to perform, you are still young, Sir.“

Blushing like a teenager under his tan and smiling brightly, Hogan replies „Thanks, I needed to hear that. – Now help me get clean and presentable again, Corporal.“ Newkirk salutes playfully „Aye, aye Sir.“ Both men laugh heartily. Then Newkirk grabs the piece of soap and a sponge and starts his task. But instead of only washing his commanders back, he also washes his front and arms, taking special care of the left one, as the upper part is still wrapped in a bandage. Contemplating his next move, Newkirk then pulls out his letter opener from his jacket, which lays beside the stall on a chair and cuts away the old bandage, careful not to touch skin. Seeing the stitched wound and the area around is still slightly red, he decides to thoroughly clean this part, making sure to not pull the stitches.  
Hogan winces slightly in discomfort whenever Newkirk touches a certain area of the wound, which is still very sore. „Don’t worry none, Gov’ner. After this nice shower, I’ll bring you over to barracks twelve and Wilson can check you out. Who knows, maybe he will pull those stitches, before putting on a new bandage. Cause to me, the wound looks mostly healed. But as I’m no medic, I’ll leave that up to Joe to decide.“

Hogan mumbles his okay to that and just allows Newkirk to carry on. Which he does with gusto. He has finished with the upper body and lowers himself down to start washing his commanders legs, starting with the left one. He uses the sponge on his calf, goes over the knee and then the thigh. Repeating the same process for the right leg, he suddenly stops in his ministrations. He looks up to his CO „How did you get that one, if I may ask, Gov‘?“ Hogan knows exactly what his Corporal is asking about. A long jagged scar runs up the whole inside of his right leg, from above his ankle to his kneecap. Remembering the incident, he answers tersely „It is from my time with the boys of the RAF. I have flown a Spitfire when I was caught in a dogfight with two German planes. Long story short, I was shot down and crash landed in a field outside of Huntington. My plane was just a jumbled mess of metal and I had even a piece of it embedded in my right leg, after I bailed out. That scar reminds of that incident for the rest of my life. And before you ask, no it doesn’t hurt. Only when there is a weather change do I feel it. That’s all.“

Newkirk shakes his head, but admires his CO even more, now knowing he helped in the Battle of Britain, trying to keep the Germans out, clearing the skies over England from enemy planes. He says „Sorry I asked, Sir. I didn’t want to dig up bad memories for you, Gov‘.“ Putting a hand on his man’s shoulder and squeezing it, Hogan assures him „It’s alright Newkirk. I knew the question would come, as soon as you would see the scar. It is in our nature to be curious, so I don’t mind you asking me about it. But I ask you, to not mention this to the others, alright? This stays between us, Newkirk. Got it?“

Newkirk nods „Got it, Gov’. I’m not gonna squeal on ye. Your secret is safe with me, Sir.“ Thanking his man for his discretion, Hogan leans back against the shower wall, while Newkirk picks up where he left of, right at Hogan’s right knee. Careful with the scarred tissue, he sponges the whole leg. Once that is done, he puts the sponge into his CO’s right hand and says „Well there is one part of your anatomy left to clean, Sir, but I think you better do it yourself, instead of me. That would be a bit embarrassing for both of us.“  
Pushing the sponge back into Newkirk’s hand with a devilish smile, Hogan only comments dryly „You have touched every part of my body already, Newkirk. Now finish what you started and we both can get out of here sooner rather then later.“

Doing as ordered, Newkirk takes the sponge and with a bit of hesitation, lays one hand on the Colonel’s hip to balance him, while he uses the sponge with his other, gently soaping up the flaccid member of his commanding officer. While he is doing this, even these innocent actions, seem to cause a reaction. Hogan grumbles low in his throat and presses out between clenched teeth „Carry on, Newkirk.“ Trying his hardest not to get aroused, Hogan fails though, as his cock hardens like stone and stands up rigid. Newkirk stops his moves and shyly asks „What now, Gov‘?“ Again grinning at the compromising position both men are in now, Hogan urges him „Just do what you would do with your own self in this situation“, letting his words sink in, he continues with a stern command „Jerk me off, Newkirk and not a word about this to anyone. And that’s an order!“

Saluting again with a big smile on his face, Newkirk uses the sponge again, but this time he deliberately moves it up and down the elongated shaft, increasing his tempo, till he sees the first drops of pre-cum emerge at the tip. Being a curious cat and a very sensuous man himself, Newkirk bends forward and uses his tongue to clean away the salty drops, licking his lips. „I must say, Gov‘, you taste wonderful. Now I really envy Tiger and all them other lucky birds, who are allowed to have a go with ye. I know it is sinful to do and say so, but even as a straight bloke, I can’t seem to resist the temptation you now provide, Sir.“ And without further ado, Newkirk puts aside the sponge, leans forward, puts both of his hands on the Colonel’s hips and takes his cock into his mouth, lapping his tongue up and down the hard organ, enjoying the salty taste of his CO’s skin.

Because of his growing up in the streets, his time in the circus and the theatre, Newkirk is not a novice, when it comes to love between two men. And he is okay with it. Hence he now enjoys this once in a lifetime chance to be with his Gov’ner in this way.  
Hogan even goes as far as putting a hand on Newkirk’s head and fisting his hair in his hand, keeping him firmly in place and even pushing a bit, encouraging his partner to take him in further.  
Minutes later and because Newkirk used the added stimulation of massaging Hogan’s balls, the man comes undone and shoots his semen up Newkirk’s throat. He swallows every last drop, licks again up and down the now flaccid organ and finally draws back, so that his CO’s member is free again.  
Totally spent, Hogan slides down the shower wall and stays on the cold tiled floor, trying to slow down his speeding heart and breathing. After a few minutes he has himself under control again. Seeing his man’s predicament, he leans towards him and murmurs huskily „Seems you have a problem at hand, Corporal. Mind if I lend a hand to remedy that?“  
Swallowing a bit, but unable to say no, Newkirk only nods. Now their roles are reversed and Hogan is the one who tends to his need. And like Newkirk, Hogan had his fair share of sexual encounters with his own kind, because life in the military can be lonely and there are no women around.

Expertly he handles Newkirk’s member, making him grow harder, then he goes in for the kill and takes him into his mouth, using his talented tongue to get the wanted reaction. It doesn’t take long for Newkirk to come completely undone. Never had he felt so satisfied or sated in his life, not even with all the sexy birds he had encountered. Somehow they pale in comparison to what his Gov’ner just did to him. Looking to his CO, he says softly „Thanks Gov‘. That was great. Not even a bird made me feel the way you just did. I never felt more complete. You made me whole, Sir. And for that I sincerely thank you.“  
Grinning again devilishly and with that certain twinkle in his eyes, that speaks of mischief, Hogan answers „Oh, boy. And we didn’t even go all the way. And yet you say I completed you like no one else ever had. – Hm, gives a boost to my confidence.“ Leaning forward and whispering in his Corporal’s ear, Hogan whispers „Let me know a time and place when you are ready to go all the way. I’m ready whenever you are, Peter.“

Still too stunned to react to this innuendo from his commanding officer, Newkirk just sits there on the tiled floor, just watching his CO. Having finally regained enough strength to get up from the floor, Hogan comes to a stand and heads over to the stool on which the towels are laying on. Grabbing two, he throws one over to Newkirk and uses the other to start drying himself as fast as possible.   
In mere minutes Hogan is done, throws the towel aside and starts to redress. Picking up his trousers, he steps into them, fastens them and then sitting down on a stool, slips on his socks and shoes, tying them. Then he just pulls on his bomber jacket, zipping it up halfway.   
Newkirk has finished drying and redressing himself too. He now grabs the Colonel’s shirt, carefully takes off the rank insignias, hands them to the Colonel and promises him, he’ll get his shirt back once it is washed and mended.  
Thanking Newkirk and laying an arm over his shoulder, Hogan urges him to move. The two men head out of the showers, out into the compound and to barracks twelve, for the Colonel’s check-up by Wilson their medic.

To his luck, just like Newkirk assumed, Wilson takes out the stitches, cleans the wound again and ties a new bandage around the left upper arm, putting it again in a sling. He advises the Colonel not to use the arm, so that it can properly heal. Hogan nods, puts on his jacket halfway and leaves barracks twelve. Out in the compound, they had back to their own barracks, passing men who are either picking up litter or are playing some ball games. A few guys play volleyball and one of the guys uses a bit too much power for his punch and the ball flies over the net and right into the path of Hogan and Newkirk. Having seen the ball coming towards him out of the corner of his eye, Hogan is prepared and catches the ball easily in his right hand. Exchanging a look with Newkirk, he takes a few steps, switches the ball into his left hand, despite the sling and sends the ball back over the net in a powerful forearm pass.  
The guys cheer him on, happy to see their CO up and about again. He waves back to them and orders them cheerfully to carry on.

Then he and Newkirk vanish into barracks two, closing the door behind them. Inside Hogan takes up his usual place at the head of the table, while Louis immediately puts a filled mug of coffee in front of him. Newkirk sits down beside him and Carter, Kinch, Johnson, Garlotti and Olsen join them at the table. The usual bickering and banter starts and Hogan quiets them with a loud „Knock it off!“ Immediately afterwards everyone is still and Hogan sighs in obvious relief. „Thanks, guys. You were giving me a headache with all your banter.“ Taking a few sips from his mug, he stands up, looks around at his men and announces „I’ll be in my office to get some rest. So please don’t disturb me, unless it is an emergency. Got it?“  
With those words, Hogan walks over to the door that leads to his private room, opens it, goes in and closes and locks the door behind him. Setting the mug down on his desk, he sheds his jacket, hangs it over the back of the chair, takes his shoes off and once more lays down on his lower bunk. Turning onto his right side and using his arm as a pillow, Hogan falls asleep in mere moments. He didn’t even bother to cover himself with the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback left is much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder, this was written by Col.R.E.Hogan. Please read and enjoy!

In the evening of the same day, Hogan is taking his dinner together with his men. Again lively banter can be heard, but this time there is no reprimand coming from their CO. He just smiles at their antics. Then the peaceful moment is broken up when a young Private comes running into their hut. Sensing something wrong, Hogan gets up and asks the lad „What is wrong, Private Dobson?“ Catching his breath, Dobson answers „Sir, someone took my watch, the one I got as a gift from my mum. And Private Jenkins told me his wallet is missing. We have a thief among us, Colonel. You have to find him, Sir.“

Putting a calming hand on the Private’s shoulder, Hogan speaks calmly „Alright, Dobson. Start at the beginning and leave nothing out.“ Turning to his core group, he orders „Spread out. Speak to the barracks chiefs and find out if others are missing things too. And while we are at it, look through your things guys. Maybe you miss something of yours too. Let me know, if you find anything.“ Once more, giving his attention to the Private, he gives him a sign to follow him into his quarters, so they can talk without others listening.  
Once inside his quarters, Hogan takes a seat at his desk, while Pvt. Dobson sits down on the lower bunk bed, facing his Colonel.   
„Alright, now that we are alone, you can talk freely. Whatever you have to say, will stay in this room. You have my word, Dobson. So tell me what happened.“

Leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees, Hogan gives Dobson his full attention and at the same time, takes up a less intimidating position, putting his man at ease even more. Feeling confident, Dobson starts talking and leaves nothing out. At the end of his tale, Hogan now knows that in Dobson’s hut alone, five men are having personal items stolen from them. And Hogan knows for sure that they will be more, far more. Thievery among comrades is strictly frowned upon and is a criminal act, which is mostly handled in a court martial. But as that possibility is not available in a POW camp, Hogan has to make do, once he has found the guilty party. And he is more than determined to find whoever it is, return the stolen items back to their respective owners and then punish the thief with all the authority he has been given as the senior POW officer.  
He might even go as far as sending the bugger to the cooler for thirty days, with the Kommandant’s allowance of course.

Just as he promises Dobson he will find the thief and that he shouldn’t worry, a knock sounds on his door. Hogan shouts „Enter“, to whoever is on the other side and the door opens and Corporal Newkirk comes in. „Begging ye pardon, Gov’ner, but I have to report that six guys, including myself, are missing personal items from their footlockers.“  
Thanking Dobson once again for his report and sending him back to his barracks, Hogan sighs deeply and runs a hand over his face in weariness. He can’t believe that a fellow soldier, a comrade, is stealing from his mates. The thought alone enrages him, but he has to keep his Irish temper in check, or he himself might end up in the cooler for behavior unbecoming of an officer.   
Newkirk asks „What are your plans, Gov‘? I mean the bugger managed to steal even from me and I really know every dirty trick there is in the business of pickpocketing and thieving.“

Shaking his head, the Colonel stands up, walks to his window and looks out at the compound, watching the other prisoners enjoying their rec-time. Anyone of them could be the thief, even one of the new guys, of which he has two in his barracks. But that would be too easy, so he dismisses the thought. Hugging himself, he turns around to Newkirk. „Newkirk, get Kinch, Carter and LeBeau. I want a meeting in here. Send Baker down to relieve Kinch at the radio. We might need London’s help on this one.“

„Righto, Gov‘“, with those words, Newkirk leaves the office and after finding Carter and LeBeau right outside their barracks, heads back in and then down into the tunnel to get Kinch. Together the four of them go into the private room of their commander. Kinch is the last one in, and he closes the door, taking a place right at it, making sure no one can come inside. Looking at his core team and seeing their serious faces, Hogan comments „We have a serious problem, fellas. We need to find this thief, and we need to do so fast, before this gets even further and the guy starts stealing from the camp guards. We have to prevent that, or we are sunk. This thief, whoever he is, is a danger to the running of this camp and to our operation.“  
Letting his words sink in, he goes on „Anyone of you, besides Newkirk here, missing anything from their lockers?“ They all shake their heads. „Good. Kinch get down on the horn to London and get all information you can on the six new guys we have here since last week. Make it priority one. If they give you any problems, tell them the order comes directly from Papa Bear himself, that should settle it. – Carter, try to make friendly conversation with the new guys, feel them out, but don’t be too obvious about it.“  
Carter replies eagerly „You got it boy, eh, Sir“, and runs out to start his task. Kinch follows to make the call to London. Only LeBeau and Newkirk remain with the Colonel.

Hearing the embarrassing rumbling of his stomach and touching it lightly, he asks LeBeau „Louis, what’s up for dessert? Seems the dinner wasn’t filling enough for me. You got something for your still hungry CO?“ Giving LeBeau his best puppy dog look, Hogan awaits his answer. LeBeau always happy to cook for his Colonel, thinks loudly „I may have some leftovers from our lunch. It was beef stew. I’ll heat you up some and bring it to you, mon Colonel. That and a fresh cup of coffee.“ Having his task, LeBeau turns around and exits the office too, taking his place right at their potbelly stove and tying the apron around his waist, getting out the leftovers and putting them on the plate on the stove.

Now alone with his Colonel, Newkirk feels a bit uncertain, still unable to forget what took place in the camp showers. Hogan, sensing his man’s uncertainty walks up to him and puts a comforting arm around his shoulders. „I know what you are thinking about, Peter Newkirk. It’s what I’m thinking about too. There is no need to feel embarrassed or ashamed about it. Like I said, this war is lonely and we men do have certain needs that need to be met. We just helped each other out, that’s all there is to it. Nothing more. – So, please don’t be nervous around me. I’d hate it, if one single action I took, is the result of one of my men feeling awkward while alone with me. – So are we okay, Newkirk?“

Smiling at his Colonel, Newkirk replies „Blimey, Gov‘. You know what to say, to make a chap feel better. – Aye, we are okay, Sir.“ Then Newkirk suddenly says „Cor, blimey! Gov‘, you should look through your things if nothing is missing here. I mean this guy wouldn’t stop just because you are an officer – doesn’t seem to care from whom he steals. He just does.“

„You may be right about that Newkirk. Keep watch at the door, while I go through my lockers. Thankfully this guy doesn’t know about any of my hidden compartments, or we really would be having a problem, if he found just one of those maps or other sensitive material.“ Newkirk takes his place at the door, opening it a slit and making sure no one comes close. Hogan looks into his footlocker and the hidden floor of it, then he moves over to his stand-up locker and to his relief, finds everything where it should be. To Newkirk, he reports „Seems everything is still here. There is nothing missing. But that still leaves us with five other men besides you, missing their personal things right here in our barracks. Which means the tension among the men is running high and just one little thing could tide them all over and a riot is the result, which would then involve the German guards, making this a problem of the camp Kommandant. He of course would put the blame solely on me, as it is my responsibility to keep all the men in line. So I better start doing just that.“

With Newkirk in tow, Hogan exits his office and takes his usual seat at the head of the table, thanking LeBeau for the fresh cup of coffee, which is followed by a bowl filled with the stew. The spicy aroma fills his nostrils and makes his mouth water. Taking the offered cutlery from his French chef, Hogan digs in. LeBeau watches his Colonel with a smile on his face, proud that his culinary skills are appreciated, especially by this man. Hogan swallows another mouthful and says „You have outdone yourself, LeBeau. This stew is delicious.“  
„Merci, mon Colonel. At least someone in here knows the meaning of real good food.“  
Newkirk pipes up „What are ye getting at, me little mate? That I can’t appreciate your cooking?“  
LeBeau crosses his arms over his chest, puffs it out and answers „You English dogs don’t know the real meaning of quality food. Neither do the Americans, with one exception and this is le Colonel. He may be American, but he knows good food when he sees and tastes it, unlike the rest of you ungrateful sods.“

Smiling at the usual bickering between two of his men, Hogan who has finished his stew by now, drinks the rest of his coffee and gets up to refill it. Louis takes his used dish and cutlery and takes them over to the sink to wash them later. Then the men take their seats around the table in the common room, joined by some of the other guys too, among them the new kid McQuire. He sits opposite of Garlotti and Olsen. They play a game of rommé, while Newkirk gets out his deck of cards for a game of poker. Carter, LeBeau, Baker and Hogan himself take part in the game. Later they are joined by Kinch, after he has made his call to London and got his answer. He slips a piece of blue paper into his Colonel’s hand, whispering to him „Answer from London, Colonel. They await your call, should you need their help.“ Thanking his 2IC with a nod, Hogan puts the paper into his jacket pocket and concentrates on the game.

After they got the call for lights out, with a short visit by Schultz, they end their games and everyone makes themselves ready for bed. They undress down to their long johns and climb into their bunks, ready for sleep. Newkirk in his classic nightshirt, bids his mates and his Colonel goodnight and hits the sack himself. Taking a last look around at his now resting men, Hogan enters his quarters and closes and locks the door behind him. He, too, changes from his uniform into his set of pajamas and climbs up to his upper bunk bed. Turning on his right side, he uses his right arm as a pillow and falls into a peaceful sleep immediately, so exhausted is he from this tiring day, which had been the first day of activity after having been unconscious for five.  
After roll call next morning, which goes without a hitch, the men head back into their respective barracks. Hogan and his core team linger a tad bit longer outside their barracks, enjoying the first rays of warm sunshine after a long, hard winter. And Hogan is still trying to come up with a solution for their problem with the thief. Having slept through the night without interruptions, Hogan is now well rested and his mind is fresh. Internally he agrees with Newkirk’s gut feeling about the new kid McQuire as the possible thief, but he needs actual proof, before he can make his move.  
Talking it out with his men and that he deems KP duty for the duration of the war a fitting punishment for the guilty party, Hogan doesn’t realize that McQuire is loitering nearby and can hear every word of what is being said between Hogan and his men.

Hearing what his punishment should be, he panics as he doesn’t want to do kitchen duty for the rest of the war. Seeing the dog truck entering the camp, he sees his golden opportunity to get away from it all. While Schnitzer is changing the dogs, he wants to run over, but hesitates. His chance comes when loud motor noises can be heard from overhead. Allied planes are flying low over the camp and everyone is looking up at them, even the camp guards, including those in the towers. Using this distraction, McQuire makes a sprint over to the dog truck. Getting in and sharing the space with four nice German Shepherds, he settles down, waiting for the truck to leave camp.

But unlike the rest of the prisoners and guards, even those of his core team, Hogan had seen where the kid was running to and realized immediately what the lad wants to do. Needing to stop the young man from getting away, Hogan runs over to the dog truck, which is just leaving. Not deterred by the motion of the truck, Hogan pulls the rear door open forcibly. But the force of his own momentum, combined with the speed of the already moving truck, jerks him backwards, and he hits the icy ground hard with a jarring thud, even though he tries to break his fall with his hand. But instead of stopping his fall, his right hand, or more precisely, his wrist, breaks with a loud snap and Hogan cries out as the pain hits him.  
McQuire is more lucky as he is falling forwards out of the truck, and he is able to brace himself with both arms and break his fall. He rolls over and looks astonished to his CO, who hasn’t moved from where he fell.

McQuire crawls over and kneels beside Hogan and sees that he has his eyes closed and grimaces in pain, not moving an inch. Feeling guilty for being the cause of this accident, McQuire, timidly asks „Are you alright, Colonel? Are you hurt? Please, talk to me, Sir.“  
Before he can answer, Heidi, one of the guard dogs, comes over and starts licking Hogan’s face and neck, showering him with her doggie love. McQuire smiles at seeing that. He likes dogs, since he grew up on a farm and seeing this big shepard so tame, he holds out his hand to her, and she sniffs it. Knowing this is a friendly human, Heidi licks his hand shortly, before once again giving wet dog kisses to Hogan. Somehow this display of affection keeps him awake long enough to answer the young Private’s question. „I’m not alright. Something is very wrong – I can’t feel my legs. Please get help, McQuire. – Oh and Private, you are on KP duty for the duration of the war is that understood?“

Seeing Private McQuire nod and getting up to shout for help, Hogan can’t stay awake any longer, even though Heidi tries her best. But the numbing pain in his lower back, his wrist and the back of his head is becoming too much to handle, and he allows the blackness to consume him. His head lolls to the side, and he lays completely still. Heidi keeps licking him and whuffing and whining, seeing that her affections are not enough to wake up her favorite human. Schnitzer, the dog handler comes over and kneels beside his dog and Hogan. It pains the older man, who is also an active member in the underground, to see the great Papa Bear like this, so still and already turning a whiter shade of pale, losing his deep tan. Knowing he must be kept warm, Oskar gets up and to his truck, grabs the blankets from his passenger seat and returns to Hogan’s side. Gently he covers Hogan with the warm, woolen blankets and stays at his side, scratching Heidi behind her ears.

Minutes later, the camp’s medic Joe Wilson, his assistant Anderson and Hogan’s core team as well as four German guards come over to help. Thankfully one of Hogan’s men has seen the fall and suspects his CO might have hurt his back in the fall. Therefore, Wilson and Anderson are there with not only a stretcher, but a long wooden board. Setting both down beside their patient, Wilson and Anderson start to assess the Colonel’s injuries. Schnitzer and the rest of the men have taken a few steps back to give the medics room to work. Kommandant Klink and his Sergeant of the Guard Schultz have also joined them and watch on helplessly and in shock while the senior POW officer is being treated.

Looking up to the Kommandant, Wilson explains for all to hear „Colonel Hogan has a broken right wrist, a bump on the back of his head, which thankfully isn’t bleeding and the most serious of his injuries – he has hurt his lower spine. Possibly from the harsh impact on the frozen ground. We need to get that board underneath his body without jostling him. I need six other men to help with that. Once he is moved onto the board, we will tie him securely to it and then put him onto the stretcher. Then we will get him to the infirmary for a more thorough examination. Only then will I be able to tell you more, Sir.“

With the combined efforts of Hogan’s core team and the four guards, they manage to do as Wilson told them to and move Hogan onto the wooden board with the utmost care. Once that is done, Anderson gets out the long pieces of fabric, which are being used as restraints to keep the Colonel securely on the board. One wrong move could be disastrous for the patient. Again the men work efficiently together, although they should be enemies. But disasters always unite even the most unlikely people. In this case the POWs and the camp guards who watch them. They all want to help the one man they all learned to like and respect, the senior POW officer, Colonel Robert Hogan.

A few minutes later, he is secured and the board with him on it is transferred onto the stretcher. And again two of Hogan’s men, Newkirk and Kinch and two camp guards, Corporals Langenscheidt and Mueller, lift the stretcher, and they start their way to the infirmery. Kommandant Klink only asks for Wilson to inform him of his diagnosis of Hogan once he has examined him. With that being said, Klink heads back into his office, followed by Schultz. Schultz watches the men carry the body of a good man away to be treated. He likes the American Colonel very much. He reminds him of one of his own children with all his shenanigans. He couldn’t imagine what life in camp would be without the brash, young American officer. So Schultz prays that Hogan will recover from his injuries, which to him looked serious. Wiping his wet eyes, the big guard then also enters the Kommandantur and takes his place in the anteroom with Fräulein Hilda, the Kommandant’s beautiful young secretary.

In the infirmary the four men set the stretcher down on the floor, right beside one of the two examination beds. Carefully they then lift the board and put it down on the bed. Wilson then sends everyone out, and thanks them for their help with the Colonel. The six men leave the infirmary and wait outside, talking in hushed tones, even smoking a cigarette or two.  
Once alone with their patient, Wilson and Anderson realize that they face a dilemma. They need the help of those men again to be able to examine the Colonel. So Wilson calls them back inside. Telling them what they should do and why, they grab the board and turn it over, so that Hogan is now lying face down on the bed. Then Wilson instructs them to take off the fabric straps and then to lift the board. As soon as that is done, Wilson and Anderson just lift the Colonel’s bomber jacket and shirt, exposing his lower back. And they all gasp in shock at what they see. Hogan’s whole lower back is dotted with black and blue bruises, even some bloody scratches.

Getting to work, Joe cautiously feels along the lower spine area and finds what he already suspected. The Colonel has at least a few cracked vertebras, but only on x-ray at the hospital can confirm that for sure. Telling Hogan’s core team what he just found, leaves them speechless. Joe explains further „That heavy bruising on the outside of his lower spine, has also caused a swelling on his inside. That swelling puts pressure on all the nerve endings down there, cutting them off. That is the reason why the Colonel can’t feel his legs at the moment. But in a few days that swelling should have gone down far enough to see if he reacts to physical stimuli in his lower extremities. If not, I fear the Colonel will be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life, bound to a wheelchair.“

Newkirk is the first to come out of his shock. He shouts „No, not the Gov’ner! You have to do something, Joe. You can’t allow for that to happen. The Gov’ner does not deserve this.“ They is mumbling from the others, as they still can’t believe what they were just told about their commander. Even Kinch, the most calm and steadfast guy of the team, has tears in his eyes. Carter and LeBeau have them already rolling down their cheeks, not ashamed to show their worry for their CO so openly. Wilson then promises to do all that he can, but that it isn’t much, as he ain’t no doctor or surgeon. He then asks again for the men's assistance in getting the Colonel turned onto his back again. Together they roll him over gently. Once he is settled, Wilson prepares a syringe and without preamble sticks it into his CO’s neck.

At the questioning looks from the men he says „It was a sedative. I need to keep him immobile to reduce the possibility of a paralysis. Therefore, the sedative and now I will also use restraints on him, to tie him securely to the bed. I can’t risk it that he unconsciously moves his arms or tries to move his legs. So it is best to immobilize his arms, legs and to use another strip of fabric over his middle. – I know you don’t like it, but it is for the Colonel’s own good, believe me.“  
Satisfied with the medics' explanation for his actions, Hogan’s men leave the infirmary with one final look at their fallen commander, hoping against all hope that he will be able to get better.  
Shortly after Hogan’s men left, Wilson also leaves and heads over to the Kommandantur to inform the Kommandant about his findings. 

He tells Klink that Hogan needs to be transported to the local hospital for the much-needed x-rays and that those need to be done ASAP. Klink understands and orders his secretary to call an ambulance.  
The short trip to the local hospital is done in silence. Schultz, who accompanies the camp medic, can’t take his eyes of Hogan, who lies there absolutely still and so pale that, if it wouldn’t be for the constant slow rise and fall of his chest, you would think him dead.

Two hours later the military ambulance comes back from the local hospital and returns Hogan to the camp infirmary. Wilson again reports to the Kommandant. Only this time his report is not so good. The x-rays at the hospital confirm his earlier diagnosis of cracked vertebras. But sadly the hospital is not equipped for neither such a surgery, nor for the recovery from it. Making a hard decision, Klink remembers a section in the Geneva Convention that covers such a case. The POW whose recovery is questionable, is being repatriated through the Red Cross and returned to his country of origin, which would be the States in Hogan’s case.

While Wilson waits, Klink makes the necessary call to the Red Cross in Berlin. He tells the nice lady on the other end of the line about his senior POW officer, his injury and that he can’t be treated at the hospital. The Red Cross administrative assures him they will contact him again with the details for the repatriation process for on Colonel Robert E. Hogan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated and will be passed on to the writer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Col.R.E.Hogan. Please read and enjoy!

The administrative worker at the Red Cross office in Berlin, a young woman named Berta, calls her colleagues in London. She explains to the operative on the other end of the line, an elderly woman named Sheryl, what she has just been told by a Colonel Klink, the Kommandant of Luft-Stalag 13 regarding his senior POW officer. Sheryl listens intently without interrupting. But as soon as she hears the name of the officer in question, she asks Berta to repeat it, believing she might have misheard. Berta gives the name again as a Colonel Robert E. Hogan of the USAAC. Writing down the name and details on her notepad, Sheryl thanks Berta for the call and hangs up.

She picks up the receiver again and makes a call to Allied HQ, asking to be put through to General Butler, head of Allied Military Intelligence, as this concerns one of his top operatives. Once the General is on the line, Sheryl explains to him what she just learned from her colleague in Berlin. Shocked to hear such terrible news about his surrogate son, his protégé, Albert Butler runs a hand over his face and sighs deeply. To the Red Cross operative Sheryl he then says „I will have a plan and crew ready to pick Colonel Hogan up from the secret air strip near his Stalag at 16:00 hrs today. This man needs be brought here immediately. We can’t afford to lose Papa Bear, nor can we afford to lose such a strategic genius and top flying ace. The sooner we have him back here in London, the better. Please inform your colleagues in Berlin and let them know that transport for the prisoner is already being arranged.“

Sheryl promises to do that and as an afterthought adds that she hopes that Colonel Hogan aka Papa Bear will recover, as she too remembers him as a very nice outgoing personality from the time she met him at Allied HQ a few months back.  
She smiles at the memory, picturing him again walking towards her decked out in his finest, his Class A dress uniform, showing off all his medals, achievements and with a big boyish smile on his face at seeing her. Sheryl tells herself that she will never forget that encounter with this charming American officer and really prays that he will be better in time.  
Shaking out of her remembrance, she picks up the receiver again and once more calls her colleagues in Berlin. Luckily she has again Berta on the line and tells her that transport for this POW is being arranged, that he will be picked up from an airstrip close to Stalag 13 at   
16:00 hrs today and that for this, all of his personal belongings should be packed for the one-way trip.

Berta thanks her English colleague for the information and makes a call to Stalag 13. She gives the Kommandant the same information she just got from her London colleagues. Klink thanks her and after ending the call, calls for Schultz. Once he waddles into his office, he tells the obese guard that they will go together to barracks two, to inform Hogan’s men about what is going to happen with their beloved CO. He hates the thought of losing his senior POW officer, a man he not only learned to respect and admire for his courage and leadership abilities, but also a man he dares to call a friend. A friend with whom he plays games of chess, drinks a glass or two of Schnapps and have nice amiable talks. Klink knows that he will miss this man, even though he could be so infuriating and obnoxious most of the time.   
Klink remembers clearly the first day that one Robert Hogan stepped into his life, when he was brought into his Stalag.  
Back then he looked like a shell of a man, dirty, bloodied, unkempt, uniform in tatters in various places, except for his leather bomber jacket, which was the only thing on him intact, and he was in shackles, clamped tightly around his wrists and ankles and even a connecting chain going between them, making it impossible for him to move on his own.   
Klink couldn’t take his eyes off of him then. He couldn’t comprehend how another human being can be treated so poorly by his fellows. He suspected the Gestapo thugs behind this, and it was confirmed by General Burkhalter, that this prisoner Colonel Robert Hogan of the US Army Air Corps, a bomb group commander, a flying ace, is now the prized possession of the Luftwaffe, after having him gotten out of Gestapo custody, who had him for weeks, trying to beat all kinds of information out of him. But all he told them was his name, rank and serial number, nothing more, no matter how much they hurt him.  
Even back then, hearing these tidbits about his new prisoner, made Klink admire this brave man immediately. And after once looking into those soulful dark, brown eyes, looking at him out of a way too young face, he was hooked so to speak. He made a vow to himself back then, to do everything in his power to protect this officer, a fellow Colonel, from further mistreatment, especially by the Gestapo.

And somehow he managed to hold on to that promise, till today. Today he is forced to break his promise, this vow he made to himself concerning Colonel Hogan. Being repatriated and being brought back into his home country, makes it impossible for Klink to further protect him. This will fall to others now, to take over the role of protector for the young, brash American Colonel. Klink still wonders how Hogan managed to raise so high in rank at only the age of 37. He muses he truly must be a military genius and a great commander to achieve that goal so early. Shaking his head about his musings, Klink enters barracks two, followed by Schultz.  
Looking at the men who are either sitting around the table or lying on their bunks, Klink steps up to the table and says „I’m sorry to have to say this, but due to his serious injury and the impossibility of him getting any better here, Colonel Hogan is being repatriated as we speak by the Red Cross. A plane is already on its way to pick him up from a nearby airstrip. I suggest some of you start packing all the Colonel’s belongings, leaving nothing behind. Once that is done, you may go to the infirmary to say your goodbyes to your soon former commanding officer. – That will be all.“

Turning on his heel, Klink marches out, followed by Schultz, who gives a last sad look to his boys and also exits the barracks, closing the door behind him. Once they are gone, all start to speak at once. It is again the RAF Lieutenant Johnson, who quiets them down, just like Hogan would with a shout command of „Knock it off!“ As soon as it is quiet, Johnson says „You heard him, chaps. Better start the packing of his things, before we all head over to say goodbye to a great officer and an even greater man. So step to it men! Lively now!“ LeBeau walks into Hogan’s quarters, takes a long look around and then grabs the bag out of the stand-up locker and begins with the packing. The clothes, including his nightwear, his toiletries, shaving gear, after shave and other personal items. He even takes the pictures of off the walls and puts them in an envelope. He then packs the things that are in Hogan’s footlocker. Once that is done, he makes another sweep of the room, making sure he got it all, then he exits and closes the door to the room, which will soon be home to the new POW officer.

At the same time, Newkirk has headed down into the tunnels and to their changing/clothes room. In there he grabs a sturdy dark seabag and after opening the locker, starts packing all of the Colonel’s clothes in there. His suits, ties, coats and shoes and even his black camouflage outfit with the boots, he also packs his black Navy style leather jacket, red turtleneck, brown boots and the brownish-yellow colored pants.  
After putting the final clothes item into the seabag and closing it, Newkirk sighs deeply, not wishing to have to say goodbye to the best commanding officer he has ever served under. Taking another look through their clothes rack and into the locker, Newkirk is certain he hasn't forgotten anything and hanging the seabag over his shoulder, heads back up into the barracks.

Together with the Lt. Johnson, the four men of Hogan’s core team leave their hut and are about to head over to the infirmary. Seeing a camp truck parked near the Kommandantur building, they decide to first put the Colonel’s bag in the truck, before visiting him and seeing him for the last time. With heavy hearts they hand the bags over to Corporal Langenscheidt, who is one of the two camp guards to drive the Colonel to the airstrip. Thanking Langenscheidt, the men step into the infirmary. Wilson and Anderson have already everything prepared for the transport of their patient, just waiting for someone to pick him up.   
Seeing Hogan’s core team enter, followed by the RAF Lieutenant, Wilson greets them warmly and shakes the hand of the Lieutenant, who without the doubt, will be their new senior POW officer, once Hogan is transferred out of camp.

Standing to both sides of the bed, which holds their commanding officer, Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau don’t know what to say. They just stand there, looking down at the still form of Colonel Hogan. None of them can’t believe they are losing the best commanding officer they ever had the privilege to serve under. He was not just their CO, he was also their best friend, their confident, a man who, once you had earned his trust and loyalty, would never betray that trust given to him and a man who would do everything for the men under his command. A true leader of men. And now they will probably never see him again, once he is being flown to England for treatment. They are certain that he will return to the States and that he will probably work in the Pentagon, if he stays in the service at all.

Kinch is the first who says some quiet words to Hogan, putting a hand on his shoulder, hoping that the physical contact will give him some measure of comfort. LeBeau is next, although he has a hard time getting his words out, as silent tears roll down his cheeks. Carter, who is also shedding tears, says a few words too, laying his hand on his CO’s other shoulder. Newkirk is the last to say his piece of goodbye to his commander, and he too has wet eyes. In the end they all put both of their hands somewhere on the Colonel, and together they say a heartfelt goodbye, lending each other strength and hoping at the same time, to give some of their combined strength to their Colonel. Finally, they let go and step back. Johnson also steps up and putting his hand on Hogan’s, swears that he will take care of his men in his absence, not letting anything happen to any of them. He also begs Hogan to keep on fighting, to not give up and to come back, because Papa Bear is still needed to end this ruddy war sooner than later. Squeezing the Colonel’s hand for a last time in encouragement, Johnson steps back too and gives a sign to Wilson and Anderson that they can start with the transfer.

Together they lift the stretcher, hold it sideways on the bed and roll Hogan over onto it, before securing him to it with the straps. All the 1,000 men in camp, as well as the German guards stand to attention as the stretcher bearing Colonel Hogan is being brought out of the infirmary and to the waiting truck.   
Schnitzer, the dog handler, who is once again in the camp to change his guard dogs, has also been informed by Kinch about the Colonel’s situation and wants to help somehow.  
He heads over to his truck, takes a hold of the collar of his female dog, Heidi and leads her over to the camp truck.

On his way there, he is astonished to see that even the Kommandant and all of his guards stand at attention. What astounds him more is the fact that the Germans give Hogan their best American salute, once the stretcher passes them, bearing the American officer and not the damn Heil sign for the Fuehrer. He smiles at that. Like many others in the underground he knows the personality of Hogan and how he manages without even trying to get everyone on his side. It’s just his nature to be nice and polite to everyone, so it doesn’t surprise Schnitzer in the least to see how the guards salute their enemy like they would one of their own. He can also make out some teary faces among the guards, mostly the young ones. Hogan influenced everyone in the camp, friends and enemies alike, and he will be sourly missed by all, because life without him, without his sunny personality, will be very dull to put it mildly.

Reaching the camp truck, he gives Heidi a push-up into it. Then he tells a still groggy, but slightly awake Hogan that Heidi will be his loyal companion from now on, that she is his. Climbing into the truck himself, Schnitzer leans over Hogan and whispers into his ear that this is the least he can do for the great Papa Bear. Numb with pain and too emotionally drained to verbally answer, Hogan only nods in understanding and thanks, silent tears rolling down his tanned cheeks. And Heidi just pads forward and starts licking his face and neck, showing her dog love to him. Schnitzer smiles at seeing this and exits the truck, returning to his own.

Once Schnitzer has exited the back of the camp truck, Langenscheidt and Mueller are ready to drive the truck out of camp and to the airstrip nearby. Dismissing all the prisoners and his men from this special roll call, Klink sends the two guards on their way with the truck, carrying a fragile load. Hogan’s men watch as long as they can how the truck drives off till it can’t be seen any longer. Only then do they return with hanging heads back into their barracks, throwing themselves onto their bunks and just wishing to sleep forever until liberation day. They are all mentally beat, still having a hard time coming to grips with the fact that their beloved CO is now gone for good.

Outside of camp, about four miles away from it, an Allied plane, a C-47 sky train, has landed on the field, which is their secret air strip. They wait for the camp truck to arrive, the engines of the plane still running, ready to take-off again any moment. Minutes later the truck arrives and halts as close to the plane as possible. Then the two guards jump out of the cab and meet with two crewmen from the plane. Together they climb into the truck and lift the stretcher carefully, bringing it out. Doing this they are closely watched by German Shepherd Heidi, who is determined to watch over her human, come hell or high water. Seeing the questioning looks from the two crewmen, Langenscheidt explains to them that this dog was a gift to Colonel Hogan by their dog handler, so he has a companion in his long rehabilitation and that her name is Heidi.  
Accepting this, the crewmen and the two guards carry the stretcher over the plane and get it inside with the help of two additional crew members. Once the transfer is done, Langenscheidt and Mueller go back to pick up the bags with the Colonel’s clothing and belongings. They hand them over to the crewmen and then after a last look at the nice American officer, they head back to their truck and drive it back to the camp.  
Heidi has jumped into the plane, eager to be at the side of her favorite human and even allows one of the crewmen to secure her for the flight. Once that is done, the engines are powered up and the C-47 lifts off and is on its way to England.

After a near two-hour-long flight, the C-47 sky train lands safely on an airbase directly outside of London. A military ambulance is on stand-by and as soon as the plane comes to a halt, the patient is transferred into the ambulance and then taken to the base hospital, where a crew of surgeons and nurses await his arrival. The dog is allowed to go as far as the waiting room, but there poor Heidi has to wait, just like any other relative. One of the nurses has a heart and gives her some water in a bowl and pats her, being a dog lover herself.  
Therefore, the dog is occupied and doesn’t mind how long it takes to be back with her human, as long as someone nice is there to feed and water her and pat her, she is content.

Immediately after arrival at the hospital, Hogan is once again thoroughly examined and after the x-rays shows them the damage, he is prepped for emergency surgery. The surgery takes over three hours. Afterwards he is put into a recovery room, hooked up to several IVs and again put in soft restraints to keep him immobile, to allow his lower spine time to heal properly. Certain that his patient is in no immediate danger now, the doctor leaves to inform the Colonel’s CO, General Butler about the surgery and how it went. Meeting the General in the waiting area, where the doc is also greeted by Heidi, Doc Brown explains to the very anxious General what has been done and how the recovery will hopefully go.  
Brown tells him that luckily the vertebras are not broken, only cracked. Those cracks will heal by themselves with time. The only problem is the massive swelling in the lower spine area, which causes the paralysis for now.   
He also says that there others positive factors that are in Hogan’s favor, among them the fact that Hogan is still young and that apart from those injuries, he is a man in the best of health. Tall, lean and muscular. Therefore, Brown explains, he is sure that in time, Colonel Hogan will fully recover. General Butler is relieved to hear all this, as he was deeply worried about Robert. And he promises that whatever help is needed for Hogan to recover, he will give it to him.  
Heidi pads over to the nice man and sits down beside him, allowing him to pat her. Butler looks down to her „So you are Robert’s dog now, eh? Would you like to live in my home for the duration? I have a nice big garden, where you can play, while Robert is here getting better?“  
Heidi tilts her head, peaks her ears and whuffs in confirmation. She may be just a dog, but she knows that pets are not allowed in this funny smelling place. So she is content in living with a friend of her human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, only one more to go!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this wonderful story written by Col.R.E.Hogan. Read and enjoy!

Four months later, Woodchurch Base Hospital, Ashford, England:

Hogan is making very good progress in his recovery and instead of the wheelchair he is now walking on a pair of crutches, walking through the garden of the rehab-center, which is   
part of the Base Hospital of Woodchurch, an Air Base solely used by the USAAF. Nearby is also Fieldstone, the base which he was stationed at, while commanding the 504th bomb group. Every day now he uses to walk as long as possible, accompanied by Heidi, his German Shepherd. He still can’t believe that Oskar Schnitzer just handed the dog over to him as a gift, but he appreciates the gesture and is more than content having her with him on his walks.  
When he is not walking outside, depending on the weather, he is in the gym, lifting weights and exercising his arm, leg and upper body muscles, stealing them. By now he is certain he has gained some weight, due to his excessive training. But he is more than determined to walk on his own two feet again without having to use a support.

During his reconvalscence he is visited many times by his friend and CO, General Butler, his second-in-command General Wembley and even Air Marshall Woodbridge, head of the RAF.  
They are all glad to see this young promising officer to make such good progress in his healing. Butler tells him even that once he feels up to it, he can go to Fieldstone and back into his uniform, which is still hanging untouched in his locker there. Having to grin at hearing this, Hogan promises his fatherly friend, he will surely do that. For now, he is content just wearing civvies and not having to carry the heavy burden of command. To him, his long recovery is also a cleaning of his soul, getting rid of all the baggage he was carrying around with him, since the day he was shot down over Hamburg in early June ’42.

As it is a typical rainy day with dark clouds protruding in the sky, Hogan sits in a comfy chair in his room, a warm blanket thrown over his legs and a good book in his lap. Heidi is lying on the ground beside him, dozing. From time to time a flash of lighting lights up the sky and is followed shortly after by a rolling of thunder, which reverberates through the building, letting the walls shake a little. Heidi whines at every thunderclap, not liking the loud noise in the least. Hogan leans down and scratches her behind her ears, talking soothingly to the frightened dog. Hearing the calm voice of her human, Heidi settles down and gets back to her nap.

Two weeks later, Hogan is now only using one crutch for support to get around. With Heidi on her leash, he exits the rehab-center and a young Corporal walks up to him. He salutes Hogan, who in turn salutes back. He reports „Colonel Hogan? I’m here to drive and escort you to the Fieldstone Air Base and then back again. If you would follow me to the jeep, Sir.“  
Thanking the Corporal, Hogan indeed follows him. Heidi just jumps into the back of the jeep, sitting down and waiting. Hogan is assisted into his seat by the Corporal and then the young man, whose name is Harris, gets into the driver’s seat, turns the key in the ignition and starts the drive to Fieldstone Air Base.  
Twenty-five minutes later, the jeep arrives at the front gate and after showing his ID, the young Corporal is allowed to drive onto the compound. He stops the vehicle in front of the officer’s barracks, cuts off the engine, jumps out and assists his passenger out of his seat. Again Hogan thanks Corporal Harris and asks him to wait just there till he comes back. He even tells Heidi to stay put, till he returns. With a whuff, she takes her place beside the Corporal and sits down, ears peaked.

Grinning at that, Hogan uses his crutch to make his way inside the building. Thanks to a call from General Butler he is allowed to walk on the grounds without being arrested for trespassing. He reaches his destination, pulls an old key out of his pants pocket and unlocks the door. Stepping into the room, memories of his time as the commander of the 504th come back like a tidal wave. He blinks his eyes as tears build up in them. Wiping his face, using the sleeve of his sweater, he hobbles over to his locker. On its door stands in printed white letters on a black sign „COL. R. E. HOGAN-Bomb group Commander“.  
Again he uses one of the keys on the small keyring and opens it. Inside are his flight suit, his daily dress uniform, as well as a set of his Class A’s, the dress uniform.  
He pulls out a bag from the bottom of the locker and starts packing up his daily dress uniform, which includes a lesser worn leather bomber jacket.

Zipping up the bag, Hogan than starts undressing, throwing his pants, sweater and jacket on the bunk bed. He then slips into his dark green uniform trousers, fastens them, slips into his dark socks and pulls on the dark leather dress shoes, tying them. Straightening up, he then pulls on the dress shirt, buttoning it up to the top and pushing the shirt tails into his trousers waistband. Satisfied with his efforts, he now takes out the tie and binds it, fastening it around his neck. Lastly he takes out the dark green tunic, making sure that all the insignia as well as all his medals in the right place. He puts it on and buttons it close. Before he closes the locker, he grabs the crush cap from it’s resting place on the upper shelf, puts it onto his head and then closes and locks his locker. Bending down, he grabs the bag and then his crutch and hobbles out of the room, once more locking it securely behind him.

Then he makes his way out of the building and back to Corporal Harris, waiting for him at the jeep. Together they make the drive back to the rehab-center of the Woodchurch Base Hospital. Hogan thanks the Corporal for driving him and with Heidi at his side, heads back into the building and back to his room on the third floor. As soon as he has made it back, a knock sounds on his door. Still fully dressed in his finery, except for his cap, that has landed on the bed, Hogan opens the door, surprised to see not only his friend General Albert Butler, but also Air Marshall Woodbridge and a person he never dreamed of meeting in his life, Winston Churchill, the Prime Minister of Great Britain. Overcoming his shock, Hogan salutes and then shakes hands with the men, gesturing them into his humble abode.

After about twenty minutes of lively talking, the Air Marshall and General Butler excuse themselves. They have to attend a meeting, but will be back shortly. Once alone with Churchill and unsure how to proceed, Hogan asks „Sir, do you play chess by any chance?“ Churchill who has been told many things about this young American officer, nods and says „Matter of fact, I do young man. Care for a game then, Colonel? I do like to see how your brilliant mind works, lad.“  
Blushing a bit at the praise, especially from this man, Hogan hobbles over to his wardrobe and gets out the set, placing it on the table by the window.   
Both men take their places on both sides of the table and after making themselves comfortable, start their game. Without realizing it, time flies by, and before they know it, a knock sounds on the door and after his shout of „Enter!“, Butler and Woodbridge come in, having finished their meeting. Seeing the game is not ready, the men just take seats on the bed and wait in silence, not wishing to break the concentration of either men.

About fifteen minutes later the game comes to a close and Hogan is the winner. Churchill is impressed, having seen for himself now, what a brilliant, strategic genius he has in front of him. He turns smiling to General Butler and means „Albert, I don’t think there is even the slightest chance, you might lend him to the RAF again? We really could use him, for planning attacks, or even for commanding another group of bombers or fighters. His flying talents go to waste, if he is sent back into Germany to head his secret operation again.“  
Albert Butler agrees about wasting this man's great talents, knowing he is a flying ace, but his Intelligence unit needs Papa Bear back something fierce. So he declines. „Sorry Winston, old boy. No chance. We need Colonel Hogan back where he was, leading the underground and harassing the Germans at every chance he gets. The underground need him more than we do. So once he is rid of that crutch, he will be sent back. We will arrange this through the Red Cross again, so we don’t have to be secretive about it.“  
Butler turns to the Air Marshall „Anything to add, Woody, old boy?“

Negating with a shake of his head, Woodbridge stands up, shakes Hogan’s hand and wishes him all the luck. Then he takes his leave, followed shortly by Churchill, who halts, puts a hand on Hogan’s shoulder and says „Once this war is over, and you’ll come back here to London young man, I will personally award you with the Victoria Cross, for all you did already and are still doing for our beloved Britain. May God be with you, Colonel Hogan.“ Having said his peace, the Prime Minister also leaves, leaving only Butler and Hogan in the room. Albert walks up to his protégé and asks him „Are you alright with this Robert? That we are sending you back where you came from? Do you still want to go there, or should I reassign you to a new command? It is your choice, Robert. Think about it and let me know.“

But Hogan doesn’t need any more time to think about it. He wants to be back with his men at Stalag 13, his command, the best that he has ever had since the start of his military career. So he tells Albert that he is ready to head back, even now, while he still has to use a crutch to get around. He misses his men, and he is sure, they miss him as well. Knowing he can’t really say no to his protege’s puppy dog look, Albert smiles. „Alright, Robert. If that is what you really want, I’ll arrange everything with the Red Cross to get you back into Germany.“  
Looking determined, Hogan replies „It is what I want, Albert. More than anything. I need to be back with my men. – You know, in Stalag 13 we are like one big family, especially the men in barracks two. We got very close in the time we’ve known each other. That goes double for the four men of my core team, Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter. They are the best men a commander could ever ask for. They are fiercely loyal and would follow me to hell and back if need be. – So, yeah. I want, no I need to get back there. Now!“

Promising to get the arrangements done as fast as possible, Butler leaves Hogan alone for the rest of the day. He takes off his tunic, loses the tie and sits down in the comfy chair, closing his eyes, sighing in relief. Mere moments later, his head lolls to the side, and he is fast asleep. Heidi is again taking her place by his feet and takes a nap too. A while later, a nurse comes by to check on him. Seeing him asleep in the chair, she just grabs a woolen blanket and covers him with it, keeping him warm. Patting the dog and telling her to watch over this nice man, the nurse exits and closes the door behind her softly.

On the next day, everything has been done to get him transferred back to the POW camp in Germany. It is unusual to send a freed man back into captivity, but this case is a special one and the Military Intelligence handles this. General Butler has informed the Red Cross and the information is passed onto the colleagues in Berlin, who in turn inform the camp Kommandant that he will get a prisoner back, sometime during the day.  
As no name has been given, Klink is trying to find out who it is, who will be brought back into his camp, confused as to why a prisoner would be sent back by the Red Cross.

A few hours later, in the late afternoon with the last warm rays of sunshine, lighting up the scenery, an Allied plane, a C-47 sky train lands in a field outside of Hammelburg, not too far away from the camp. Already a camp truck is waiting with its motor running, ready to take over the returning prisoner. Schultz and Langenscheidt are the two guards to take custody of the man and bring him back to the camp, where the Kommandant will see him in his office then. Both guards are surprised to see who it is that climbs out of the plane, accompanied by a large German Shepherd. It is none other than their former senior POW officer, Colonel Robert Hogan. Schultz is so happy to see him, he runs over to him, grabs the younger man and pulls him into a bear hug, clapping him repeatedly on the back, saying how glad he is to see him again, alive and well.

Hogan returns the hug and pats Schultz on the back „It is good to be back, Schultz. Thanks for the hearty welcome. How are my men? Are they alright?“ This time it is Langenscheidt who answers „Your men are all alright, Colonel Hogan. But they all miss you. They will be thrilled to know you are back!“ Grinning devilishly, Hogan says „Well, we shouldn’t keep them waiting then, should we? Bring me back to my home away from home.“  
Saluting the Colonel, Langenscheidt takes his bags from the plane and puts them into the camp truck. Then Hogan hobbles over with his crutch and climbs into the passenger seat of the truck, followed by Heidi, who just jumps up into his lap. Langenscheidt takes his place behind the wheel and Schultz, climbs into the back. He sits down in the far end, where he is closest to those in the front. Pulling the flap aside, he is able to communicate with the driver and Hogan.

As the truck reaches the gates and is let through, all POWs are outside their barracks, wanting to know who is brought to them. The men from barracks two are curious as well, watching the truck as it comes to a halt in front of the Kommandatur. Due to the fading light the person in the passenger seat is hard to make out. With the help from Schultz the person climbs out and stands there, supporting his weight on a crutch. As the light of one of the guard towers sweeps over the area, something golden reflects right above the man’s head. Newkirk has an idea what it could mean „Blimey! It’s an officer, that one. The golden reflection we just saw is from the eagle the Americans have on their caps.“

Kinch agrees „Yeah, you are right. But who could it be? Schultz said something about a prisoner being returned to us, but he didn’t say who.“  
LeBeau speaks up „If you ask me, mes amies, it could be only one officer that is being returned to us. And that would be mon Colonel. I knew he would come back to us.“  
Carter agrees to that „Yeah, boy! I hope you are right Louis and that this one over there is really the Colonel.“

They watch as the man hobs up the steps to the Kommandatur with Schultz by his side and the Shepherd following him. Once inside the outer office and seeing the beautiful Hilda, Hogan makes his way over to her, leans his crutch against the desk and then pulls her up into his strong arms and kisses her passionately, till they have to draw apart to get some air. She smiles at him „It is so good to have you back with us, Colonel Hogan. We, that is, I missed you terribly.“ Gently stroking her cheek and nuzzling her neck at the same time, Hogan replies softly „I missed you too, my love. Seeing your lovely face every day makes it possible to get through the even most dreadful conditions. You really are a ray of sunshine in this backwater sewer. Or better said, you are my light on a rainy day, you are my anchor in the stormy sea, you my dear Hilda, are the true love of my life, my soulmate, my confident and the only woman I want to spend the rest of my days with.“

Here he stops and although a bit painful still, goes down on one knee, pulls out a little blue velvet box and opens it. A tiny, brilliant diamond sits atop a small golden ring, surrounded by two small red rubies. Looking up at Hilda, Hogan asks in a somewhat raspy voice „Will you marry me?“  
Moved to tears by this heartfelt words of the man she loves more than anything in the world, Hilda leans down, kisses him softly and answers „Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Robert Hogan!“  
Hearing the commotion, Klink opens his office door, only to be left speechless at seeing the scene in front of him. There right in front of his eyes, is his former senior POW officer, down on one knee and obviously having asked that very important question to his secretary, a loyal German girl.

Because in the next moment, Hogan is up and pulls Hilda into his arms and they once more kiss passionately. Schultz who watches all this has tears in his eyes. The big man always knew those two to be sweethearts. They are made for each other, and he wishes them happiness, war or not. Love always finds a way. And he likes that.

Back in barracks two, Hogan’s men are listening on the coffee-pot and thanks to a second bug in the outer office they heard everything. They know now that their beloved commander is back again and to top it off, he gets married to his sweetheart. They are happy for him. And more than glad that everything will be back to normal again. Kinch didn’t like the duties of senior POW very much, but he had to take over, after a serious outbreak of influenza, ten men died, among them Lt. Johnson.   
Setting aside the coffee-pot the four men hurry over to the Kommandantur. They want to congratulate their CO in person and welcome him back at the same time.

Stepping into the outer office, Kinch, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau clear their throats in unison to break the couple apart, who were again fused at the lips. Grinning brightly, Hogan turns to his men, excuses himself for a moment from Hilda and greets his friends. They all hug him and clap him on the back. They end up in a group hug, hugging each other and grinning like idiots. Hilda and Schultz smile at seeing this display of friendship from the boys, as Schultz calls them. Klink also has to smile at their antics. Using this moment, Klink walks over to his secretary and means „I see congratulations are in order, my dear Fräulein Hilda. I just hope he will make you happy and promise me, should he ever hurt you, you’ll let me know, and I send him to the cooler.“  
Laughing a little at that comment, Hilda replies „Danke, Herr Kommandant. But I’m sure that Robert will never hurt me. The opposite. He’ll worship the ground I walk on.“

After the group hug ended, Klink also congratulates Hogan and welcomes him back and of course reinstates him as the senior POW officer, effective immediately. Happy and content, Hogan kisses Hilda goodbye for now and grabbing his crutch, makes his way out of the office and to barracks two. His men and Heidi following him. Once back in the barracks, he is again greeted and welcomed back by all inside. He puts a stop to their ruckus „Alright! Hold it! Hold it!“ They quiet down and relieved, Hogan thanks them for the welcome back and then heads into his quarters. His four men start unpacking his bags and in minutes the room looks like he has never left it. His men grin at him, happy for their commander and about their accomplishment just now.

Thanking his core team for the unpacking, Hogan then sends them back out, telling them he is tired and needs his beauty sleep. They leave and LeBeau promises him a nice, filling breakfast for the morning. He also promises to help in the arrangements for his wedding, if he allows them to help. Grateful for his men's eagerness to help for arranging this important event for him, Hogan thanks them and finally throws them out of his office, closing and locking the door behind him.  
Alone in his home away from home again, Hogan partially undresses and flops down on the lower bunk bed. Feeling the hard straw mattress poking him through his thin dress shirt he thinks sarcastically „Oh, joy. Now you are truly back home, Hogan old boy, with all the discomforts of casa Klink. Swell.“  
Although it takes a few minutes to get again used to the hard mattress, Hogan is so exhausted from his trip that he falls asleep shortly afterwards. He sleeps through the whole night and even right through morning roll-call, from which Klink excused him from.

Three weeks later the big day has arrived and the rec hall has been turned into a church, with flower arrangements, candles and all other things that come with the territory. Even the guards are there to witness the bonding between the Kommandant’s secretary and the senior POW officer Colonel Hogan. She is wearing another gown made by Yvette from Paris (which in truth are Newkirk and LeBeau) and she looks stunning in it. It is a light cream color and goes well with hair color, matching perfectly. The tiara she wears is a gift from the guys in the workshop. And they have done themselves proud. Even though there are only fake diamonds they sparkle beautifully in the light and reflect it.

Hogan wears his class A dress uniform, showing off his medals, which earn him envious as well as admiring looks from the prisoners as well as some German guards. Klink has the honor of marrying them, as he has the authority to do so. The ceremony goes without a hitch, with a few of the men playing the wedding march. As soon as Klink pronounces the proud couple to the audience, the catcalling, the whistles and the applause start and don’t stop. Carter uses one of their cameras to take pictures of this event and photographs everyone, after he made sure the camera had a film in it. He even photographs the couple a few times in different poses and then takes pictures of them separately, standing underneath the flower arc.

The festivities go well into the night. Klink has put aside his rule of lights out for this occasion and knows that some of his guards, especially Schultz, are eating and drinking with the prisoners, ignoring the non fraternization rule.  
And as a gift to the couple, Klink allows them the use of his guest quarters as their honeymoon suite. Thanking the Kommandant for his graciousness, Hogan and his new bride Hilda are off to have their own celebration, hopefully with less food or drink and of course with less clothes on. Being the officer and gentleman, Hogan picks Hilda up and carries her over the threshold, kicking the door shut behind him, before setting his wife down on the floor and kissing her with all his might.

He shortly loses himself from her, locks the door, blocks the tunnel entrance and only then does he give his full attention to his lovely wedded wife. They move hand in hand to the bedroom, close the door and in record time shed their clothes, not caring where they land, only keen on revealing skin. They make tender love throughout the night and the days afterwards, having the time of their lives. LeBeau brings them their meals and fresh linen every other day, but otherwise the couple is left alone.

After a blissful week, the honeymoon ends and harsh reality sets back into their lives. She keeps working as the secretary, helping her husband and his men as often as she can and Hogan is once more taking command over the one thousand men in camp and takes charge of the operation again, letting London know, that finally Papa Bear is back in business and is awaiting orders.  
And so all is well that ends well.

The E N D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story! I hope you like it and any feedback given will be passed on to the writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Col.R.E.Hogan's story. Any feedback you leave here I will be sure to pass on!


End file.
